


Don't Ever Leave Me

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam begs Don not to leave.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave Me

Don stirred and reached for Adam. When he realized Adam wasn't there, he sat up. As he started to get out of bed, he heard a quiet sobbing coming from the living room. He headed into the living room to find Adam curled up on the couch crying his eyes out. Don sat down on the sofa and gently began to rub Adam's back.....

“Adam, what's wrong?”

Adam looked over at Don and cried even harder.....

“Come on, baby, what's all this?”

Adam sat up and turned to face Don.....  
“Don, please don't leave me....I promise I'll do better. I'll clean better, I'll cook more, I'll even learn how to make love better. Whatever it takes, I swear I'll do......”

“Whoa, slow down a minute.....Who said I was leaving?”

“I heard the end of your conversation with Danny today at work. You made the statement “if things don't get better, soon, I may have to find somebody else...”

Just repeating that to Don got Adam started crying again. Don gathered Adam up in his arms and started wiping the tears from Adam's face.....

“Baby, I was talking about the dry cleaner we've been using. They've been fucking up our clothes, and I decided it may be time to find another one.”

“You swear?”

“Yes, baby, I swear. Do you actually thing I could walk away from the best damned thing that ever happened to me? Do you?”

“I kinda hoped not.....”

“Adam, I love you more than words could ever express. I'd be lost without you. Don't you know that you complete me?”

Adam looked up at Don with tears in his eyes. He reached up and touched Don's cheek. Don kissed Adam's fingertips when Adam said, “Don, you are my whole world. I don't think I could make it one day without you. I swear I'll do anything it takes to keep you in my world. I would be nothing if it weren't for you”

Don stood up and reached for Adam's hand and they walked to the bedroom. Once they were settled in bed, Don pulled Adam into his arms and held Adam close. Don decided that giving Adam a little extra attention for a few day wouldn't hurt anything. He enjoyed spoiling the lab tech anyway. Anything for Adam.....

 

THE END


End file.
